


Home

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mentions of War, Pre-War, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: A glimpse into Marcus and Adrian's relationship before and during the War





	

When Marcus storms into the room, Adrian only raises an eyebrow and peers over the top of his book. He watches Marcus toss his bag to the side and throw himself down on his bed with a frustrated groan.

“Bad day?” Is all Adrian asks though he already knows the answer.

Marcus makes a muffled acknowledgement that Adrian is right yet again and buries his face in the pillows. After letting a few minutes pass, Adrian finally sets his book down and crawls off his bed. If he had moved any sooner, a punch to the face would’ve been more than likely, but he thinks Marcus has calmed down just a little bit. 

Adrian nudges Marcus’ side until he moves over and then gets on the bed himself, laying down and wrapping his arm around Marcus waist. His face gets buried in Marcus’ dark hair and he stays there, listening to Marcus’ breathing. 

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Marcus mumbles, untucking his head from his pillows to look at Adrian.

“No, of course not.” Adrian’s eyebrows wrinkle in concern. In the past, Marcus has never been put-off by remarks about his intelligence but now, Adrian is detecting a new vulnerability.

“Who said you were an idiot?” Adrian gently pushes as he and Marcus adjust onto their sides so their legs tangle together. Marcus’ arm snakes around Adrian’s waist while Adrian takes to tracing circles on Marcus’ back. 

“No one really,” Marcus begins with reluctance. “I’ve been thinking too much about it, I guess.”

It’s Marcus’ eighth year at Hogwarts, but Marcus hadn’t seemed bothered by the fact. He justified that focusing on Quidditch so much secured him a spot on the Magpies’ team. All that was left now was to get his marks up. 

Marcus even got a bit boastful at some points to Adrian’s irritation, yet here he is, quiet, contemplative. Adrian thinks for a moment that Marcus is sick and checks Marcus’ forehead, but it doesn’t feel any warmer than usual.

“Not sick, Adrian,” Marcus sighs and buries his face into Adrian’s chest. 

Adrian smiles softly, even if Marcus can’t see it and goes back to running his fingers along Marcus’ back. He’ll get Marcus to talk more about it later, but in the meantime, he lets Marcus hold him close with the reassurance he loves him, no matter his strengths or weaknesses. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It’s the middle of the night when Marcus wakes to someone banging on his front door. With a huff, he marches over to send whoever it is off but doesn’t have much time to think as Adrian comes bursting through the door.

“I don’t know what to do, Marcus,” Adrian jumps in, out of breath. His clothes are rumpled and his hair a mess. “Every day he grows stronger. They’ve already taken Terence and I’m probably next.”

Marcus doesn’t even know what to do as Adrian paces Marcus’ living room before taking to staring out the window. It is a clear night and Marcus almost thinks to pull him away in fear of being seen. With an exasperated sigh, Adrian approaches Marcus, trying to form some coherent words before his entire demeanor drops.

“Can we leave? Please?” Adrian begs, grabbing Marcus’ hand. 

Marcus’ heart aches as Adrian stares at him. He can see the hope fading from Adrian’s eyes and he swallows down the fear growing in his throat.

“We can’t, Adrian. Where would we go? If the Dark Lord wins, there’ll be nowhere left to run.”

Adrian takes a step back as if appalled by Marcus’ words. A bitter taste lingers in Marcus’ mouth and he attempts to say something else. However, when Adrian begins sinking into himself, Marcus is sure nothing will help at this point.

“They’ll make death eaters out of us,” Adrian whispers, his whole body starting to shake.

Marcus doesn’t have the heart to tell Adrian it’s too late for himself, having got his mark only two days prior. Forced by familial ties, the threat of Adrian being taken away from him. 

“They’ll do even worse if we run.”

The air grows thick as they both know what the Dark Lord and his followers are capable of. Neither want to be caught up in this war, to hurt those who have done nothing to them. They had grown beyond that and yet are being dragged right back down into it.

Marcus sighs and places his hands on Adrian’s shoulders as tears begin to fall from Adrian’s eyes. “I don’t want this, Marcus. I don’t want this for us.” He buries his face in his hands and Marcus can only pull him close while the sobs wrack Adrian’s body. 

How long Adrian had been struggling with this, Marcus doesn’t know. He only wishes Adrian had come to him sooner, to not be dealing with this alone. Marcus is not one to talk though, hiding his own fears behind a cold exterior of false bravery.

Eventually, Adrian lifts his head up, wiping away at the tears. His face is puffy and red, but Marcus only sees the man he loves. 

“We have to protect Terence. Play along with their game.”

Marcus nods, having planned to do that anyways. Take care of his loved ones, act like a death eater, come out alive. Not the best idea, but the only one that was feasible. 

“I can do it with you, I know that,” Adrian’s voice cracks and he wipes at his face again. With a breath of resolution, Adrian seems to have found new strength and he smiles at Marcus. 

“We’ll survive. They won’t make monsters out of us.”

Seeing Adrian coming back makes Marcus heart swell and he embraces the man yet again. The world may be burning, but with each other, not even death will be able to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a paper due tomorrow, I don't know what I'm doing
> 
> More writings are on my [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com) if you want to check it out!!


End file.
